STarscreams bday
by Arukea
Summary: its starscreams b-day but hes not happy about it can Megatron help?


**Starscreams B-DAY**

Ok so its Starscreams spark-day (B-day) and Starfire (me) being the good little sister I am along with TC and Skywarp we made a surprise party for him lets see how it goes shall we?

"TC come in its me Starfire" "yea what is it?" "You got every thing ready?" "Yea me and Skywarp are finishing up with the energon drinks" "k hurry up, Starfire out."

***3 minuets later***

No I want to be left alone! You know I hate my spark-day... gah quit pulling me Starfire!

Shut up Starscream. Me, TC, and Skywarp have a B-day Surprise for you and your coming so be quiet... "..." *Sigh* Screamer... look I know you haven't celebrated your B-day since we well you know... but can you please just see what we made for you and if it hurts too much than you can leave ok asked Starfire gently trying not to upset him any more... Fine only because I want to make you happy...

***At the party ^^***

Ok so what do you wha- Happy Birthday Starscream every one yelled except Soundwave (dude don't like to talk T.T) and Megatron "..."

Hehehe er well what do you think asked Starfire timidly not wanting him to yell. Yea cool huh added TC&Skywarp...

... Y-Yea thanks Starfire it's really nice he said with a weak smile.

Here have a drink it will calm you down. Thanks TC

***2 hours later after a lot of bots got very drunk***

*Hic* H-Hey Starfire im bored and Skywarp let me play with him sooo lets play a game!

Hmmm ok I got an idea hey everyone come here were playing a game... its what the humans call 7 minuets in heaven...

Ok since there are 20 of us 10 of use will put their names in the bowl ok now what lucky 10 bots want to volunteer hmmm

"..."

Humph fine then I will put my name in first... now put a name in or IM choosing!

Ok now that I got the names all bots that didn't put their name in you stand over here hmm um... lord Megatron would you like to go first? Please... "Everyone O.O" *sigh* fine *digs around in the bowl* _reads name _O.O er... Well who is it asked Starfire afraid of the answer S-Starscream... WHAT! I-I have to go in there with Megatron for An hour (I changed the rules =^.^= hehe) er yes...

*Sigh* lets get this over with seeker...

***In the Decpticon size closet***

"**..." **Primus this is exactly why I fragging hate this day _mumbles other words in cybertroniun (SP?)_

Hearing this Megatron decided to see what was wrong with his SIC. Starscream what the Frag is wrong? Asked Megatron actually concerned for the seeker "..." If you must know I fragging hate my B-day ok! Yelled Starscream tears falling down his cheek plate. Megatron was taken back a bit not by his yelling but the fact that he was crying Starscream was so good at hiding his emotions...

It was very quit except for the sobs coming from Starscream "..." Starscream I know its not my place but why do you hate your B-day so much what happened to you to hate it so much? Megatron asked with concern in his voice... *Sniff, hic* W-Well er do you remember when we first met on cybertron? "..." Yes that's when I was after the Dark energon... why?

Well that day you came for the energon it was my birthday... but you attacking isn't why I hate this day its what the attack caused is why D-Do you know what happened what it caused? Other than you and Starfire joining me and controlling the energon no I don't...

S-Starfire... she lost all her memories of her life except for me... there was a explosion that messed up her memory bank s-she still cant remember everything just bits and pieces s-she doesn't even remember our mom... As he finished more tears fell down his face... Starscreams vocalizer chirped as Megatron wrapped his arms around him and tightened a bit he was a little freaked out the he realized he... was being hugged. Timidly he raised is arms around the bigger mechs back hovering slightly not sure why he was being hugged. Ummm Megatron sir... *sigh* im sorry if this makes you uncomfortable he said as he let go of the seeker... your sisters memory loss is my fault im sorry I caused you so much pain I understand if you hate more than you already do... M-Megatron I don't hate you I never did I love you... *gasp* slag did I just say that... "..." Gently Megatron lifted Starscreams chin so that they were looking each other in the eyes. Slowly Megatron bent down and placed his lips on Starscreams with a soft kiss that wasn't too much but not to distant. Slowly Starscream put his arm around the bigger mechs back wile resting the other on his helm when they broke the kiss for air. Starscream I love you to then he pulled Starscream in to another kiss timidly Starscream slid his glossa over Megatrons lips begging for entrance it was kind a surprise to Megatron but not an unwelcome one gladly he opened his mouth dipping there glossas in to each others mouths letting the smaller Mech have some control of the kiss before he retake control and see how far things will go he didn't want to rush is new love...

***Outside the door***

Times up Starfire open the door. Huh why do I have to why cant you TC? Because he's your brother *sigh* fine ***opens door then slams it shut* **.o.o. We should leave them alone for a little while longer "everyone else O.O"

Hehehe hoped you liked it I wrote this at 1 in the morning on a Saturday primus im tired T.T ...R&R PLEASE


End file.
